Alm (Fire Emblem) Vs Link
Alm vs Link.png|Roymaster11 DBX - Link VS Alm.png|Commander Ghost Intermission They are green, sword using and shield using adventurers who are deemed to save the entire world. As well as being left handed to do it! Let us see who will win this DBX. DBX Link reached Gerudo Valley as he then took out his hook shot to get up top. He looked up only to see a wormhole appearing, this caught his attention and ran towards it. As he reached the wormhole a warrior named Alm jumped down slashing towards Link. He pointed his blade at Link as he got his Master Sword and Shield ready. 'HERE WE GOOOOOO!' (Cue- Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia- Encounter ) Alm rushed at Link doing a quick slash. Link blocked the move jumping back, firing an arrow which Alm dodged. Link kept on firing arrows in hoping he would soon hit Alm. But he couldn't. So what he then took out a bomb and threw it at Alm which to his surprise stopped in his tracks and got hit by it. An explosion occurred as Alm got up, Link took out his hook shot to bring Alm to him and slash to Alm giving a scrape to his armor. Alm rolled all over the ground, he got on his feet with Link running at Alm jumping doing a downwards thrust at Alm who blocked and slashed at Link. "Ahhh!" Link was pushed away by Alm, he took out his boomerang while airborne and threw it at Alm. ''' Alm sliced it in half, as Link landed and shot an arrow which Alm backed up to dodge it. Link threw a bomb and jumped up to kick it propelling it at Alm, he then hit it back with Link doing the same making this a game of tennis. '''After a few hits at the bomb it blew up right in the center of the field, Alm and Link rushed into the smoke. The smoke cleared out to see Alm and Link getting in a sword struggle. Link kicked Alm in the stomach causing him to skid back. Alm stabbed his sword on the ground to regain his balance, Link did a downwards slash at Alm, Alm slashed at Link's sword causing him to lose his sword. Alm then thrusts towards Link. Link has blocked the attack with his shield, Alm jumped back in surprise as Link then ran to his Master Sword and grabbed it. Link however instead of using his Master Sword, he took out a ball and chain and threw it at Alm. The hero of Valentia jumped back, Link then did another attack which once again missed as Alm sliced the chain. Link then used his spell, Din's Fire releasing flames everywhere, Alm was in the flurries of flames, however, he managed to endure it as it ended. Link took out his Master Sword and swung at Alm who jumped up and did a front flip slash, Link reacted quickly and blocked with his shield with the two skidding back. (Cue- Hyrule Field - The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ) Link then spun around to slice Alm in half but failed. Alm and Link rushed at each other clashing blades with each other with each swing. Link then stopped swinging, leaning back... and kicking Alm in the gut. Alm was then being sent to a mountain getting rag dolled all the way over there. The Triforce of Courage then glowed on Link's hand, Alm got up only to see a yellow light pass through him. The next thing he knows that he was paralyzed, confused and lost. Link then rushed up to Alm glowing yellow as he slashed Alm from different directions shockwaves emitting from him. One final slash, Alm was sent flying. He wasn't finished yet, he used his hook shot to bring Alm back dragging him onto the ground and jumping up impaling him straight on the ground. ''' (Music Stop) Link was walking away, as Alm got up, with his blade glowing as he held his wound. Link took out his Master Sword, Alm with blue like aura extending his reach as Link ran at Alm, Alm jumped up and slammed his blade onto the ground injuring Link badly, Link was on the ground as Alm finishes the job stabbing his head with his sword. '''DBX Results Category:Roymaster11 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Duel Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Legend of Zelda vs Fire Emblem' Themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs With 2 Phases Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music